Far Longer Than Forever
by Twilight Princess
Summary: Story is on hold for now. I don't know if I'll pick it up again. If you would like to continue it yourself, please review and tell me.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Far Longer Than Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter or anything else that has already been copyrighted or whatever.  
  
History: It is now Harry Potter's 7th year of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has risen, but is still in hiding raising power and an army. The Silver Millennium is still alive, but in another parallel dimension, sort of. (very hard to explain, but pretend that it exists on another plane and Voldemort wants to conquer it and bring it to his world, so when Serenity does flee to Earth, she goes to his world; the two worlds collide in a way) Prince Darien does exist, but doesn't play any role in this story.  
  
Vote for the pairings!!!!!!!!!! Who should Serena be set up with:  
  
Harry Potter Lee Jordan Dean Thomas (correct last name?) Severus Snape (eh, that would be scary) New Person Oliver Wood (he sounds cute in the book so I want to bring him back in as a teacher or something^_^) Ron Weasley Draco Malfoy (Hmm, I sort of want to make him bad, but if you want him, go for it and vote this guy) Blaise Zabini (sp?) Voldemort (now THIS would be VERY scary) Draco Malfoy's dad (my friend made me put him in here because she thinks he's hot. *whaps her over the head with a bat* okay, moving on) VOTE NOW!!!!! (or at the end of the story) (*I'm crossing my fingers for Oliver Wood, but vote for some one!*)  
  
Summary: In the heart of the Silver Millennium, Voldemort attacks the Moon Kingdom. Forced to flee to Earth, Princess Serenity finds herself in the middle of Hogwarts. Under a disguise as a transfer student from America, she becomes a 7th year student and meets up with the famous Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The power of Voldemort is growing and Serenity must find a way to eliminate him once and for all, with a little help from Harry of course.  
  
Chapter 1: Under Siege  
  
"Princess?" a young lady with long raven black hair called from the edge of the flower garden. She walked a few steps farther into the oceans of purples, reds, yellows, and pinks. The sky was light blue and the round Earth hung in the sky. "Where are you?"  
  
Another young lady peeked her head out from where she was hiding up a large oak tree. Her long silvery blonde hair shone in the sun. Bright blue eyes with silver and gold flecks peered through the foliage.  
  
"Sh!" she whispered to a chirping blue jay. "You'll give me away. I don't want Raye to find me or I'll have to go to Princess Lessons again!"  
  
:: When she's gone, can we play? :: The bird asked, cocking its head to one side.  
  
"Of course, now hold on," the blonde lady closed her eyes and concentrated. At once a perfect replica of the blonde lady appeared behind Raye. Raye gasped and whirled around.  
  
"You scared me, Serena! Come on! Your mother wants you for Princess Lessons," Raye chided. The mirage giggled and turned to run into the castle. Raye followed. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
"That'll keep her busy," Serena giggled back up in the tree. She leapt down from the branch and dusted off her white dress. The blue jay flew down and perched on her shoulder. "Everyone come out!"  
  
Two white rabbits, three deer, a chipmunk and a tiger walked out of the trees and grass.  
  
:: She's gone? :: The tiger asked.  
  
"Yes, she won't be back until she figures out that that wasn't really me. Which gives us about an hour. What should we do, K'tanaqui?" Serena asked the orange tiger.  
  
:: Play hide and seek! :: the rabbits exclaimed and hopped up and down. Serena laughed.  
  
"All right, I'll count to fifty and come find you. One," Serena covered her eyes and turned back to a tree. "Two."  
  
All the animals ran off to hide. Serena stood smiling and counting by the tree. Suddenly, a cloud seemed to cover the sun and darkness filled the air. Serena whipped around. Just as suddenly as it was gone, the world was once again filled with light.  
  
"Strange," Serena whispered. Then, a bright green light filled the air and a harsh wind blew up and tore at Serena. She screamed and covered her face. The hiding animals ran over to Serena.  
  
:: What's happening? :: K'Tanaqui asked. His large amber eyes were scared.  
  
"I don't know!" Serena shouted. Dark clouds poured out of the Earth's atmosphere and headed straight towards the Moon. They surrounded the Moon, completely blocking out any light so only darkness prevailed. "Run!"  
  
Every animal except for K'Tanaqui ran off. He stayed near her to protect her. Serena closed her eyes and sent a distress signal to her mother in the palace.  
  
A dark funnel of cloud poured from the clouds. It spiraled all the way down to the ground and let out a tremendous bang when it hit. Grass and dirt flew everywhere, cutting into Serena's dress and skin. The funnel evaporated and a tall man stood there, his dark eyes flickered wildly. Serena gasped and almost fainted if K'Tanaqui had not forced her to stay consciences.  
  
"Princess Serenity, you are even lovelier in person," the man greeted. His long dark cape billowed in the wind. He walked closer to her. She stepped back against the hard trunk of the tree. K'Tanaqui growled a warning at the stranger. "A tiger as your familiar? Nice upgrade from owls and cats I guess."  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Serena asked fiercely. The man smiled and raised a white hand and touched her cheek gently. She slapped it away and K'Tanaqui pounced on the man.  
  
"Arimviate!" he shouted and yanked out a wood wand. There was a yellow flash and K'Tanaqui slowly shrank to become a cub. Serena gasped and bent down to grab the mewing tiger cub.  
  
"You're a wizard! What are you doing here? Go back to where you belong!" Serena cried. Her eyes flashed silver and the man was thrown back a few feet.  
  
"Clever girl. You caught me off guard. It won't happen again. And I am where I belong. I am Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world and I will rule the world and this Moon kingdom." Voldemort stood back up. He glared at her and slowly lifted his hand. Serena felt herself being pulled up.  
  
"Put her down, Voldemort!" Queen Serenity ran forward into the clearing. Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita (AN: I'm skipping the details on what they look like because I think you know what they look like and if you don't well, email me and I'll send you a picture, but they're in their sailor scout uniforms) ran out behind her. Voldemort laughed, but did as she said. Serena fell to ground with a thump.  
  
"Mother!" Serena shouted. She tried to run over to her, but Voldemort held her back with a wave of his hand. Queen Serenity frowned and her dark blue eyes glared at the evil man.  
  
"What you want is something you can't have," Queen Serenity whispered. Her silver hair blew against her face with the wind. "Leave now before I turn you to dust."  
  
"Hah, I will get the crystal and with it I shall conquer the world." Voldemort raised his wand high in the air. He began muttering incoherent things. Serena still couldn't move because if Voldemort's spell.  
  
"Are you ready girls?" Queen Serenity asked Serena's friends. The sailor scouts nodded and joined hands. Red flared around Raye, blue around Amy, green around Lita and yellow around Mina. Queen Serenity brought forth the Silver Imperium Crystal in her hands. "I call upon the Great Power of the Moon! Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
As Queen Serenity said this, a red ball of light and energy gathered over Voldemort's head. It grew larger and larger until it flew from his hands and wand towards the Queen and sailor scouts. The crystal shot out silver light. Serena watched with tears coursing down her cheeks as the two blasts fought each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Serena screamed. Gold light filled Serena. She shone as if she were the sun. Breaking the hold Voldemort had on her, she ran over to where the blasts were fighting. There was a tremendous boom and everything went quiet.  
  
Queen Serenity blinked the gold dots out of her eyes. The sailor scouts had been thrown by the blast with the boom against trees. They looked to be knocked out. She, herself, was lying on the grass a few feet away from where she had previously stood. Voldemort was sitting up right and staring at the princess who was floating in mid air as sparkles of gold and silver flew around her. She was taking deep breaths and glaring at Voldemort.  
  
"Such power she has. No one could have lasted through those powers colliding!" Voldemort whispered. He smiled evilly. "I have found my power source." He raised his hands into the air. "Followers and disciples, come to me!"  
  
A blinding flash of green again and hundreds of cloaked figures and creatures appeared out of thin air. Queen Serenity gasped.  
  
"Go, my friends! Besiege this kingdom for it is ours!" Voldemort cackled. At once the hundreds of beings surged forward. They ran or flew all around, setting things on fire, ravaging, pillaging and plundering. "Queen Serenity, your time is over."  
  
"You can not do this to my kingdom!" the Queen shouted. A lone tear fell from her right eye. She gazed lovingly at her daughter who was floating down to the ground. "Be safe, my daughter. I love you."  
  
"What?" Serena asked. She started to run towards her mother, but Voldemort grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him. "Let go!"  
  
She elbowed his stomach and he doubled over in pain. She broke free and fell to the ground. The Queen opened her hand that held the Silver Crystal and watched it float up into the air. Her energy was dearly spent and she didn't have much time until this Voldemort wizard took over. She couldn't kill them, but she could keep them from claiming the kingdom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort sneered. Queen Serenity glowed silver. The glow deepened and completely covered her, turning her solid silver as she slowly seemed to shape shift. The glow of the Queen floated up into the air and into the bright crystal. The two became one. "No! You can't do this! I'll find a way to get the ultimate power, Queen. Count on it! This may slow me down, but it won't stop me!"  
  
The Crystal's brightness shone even brighter. It burned away the clouds and, in a way, erupted into one huge blinding flash. The wind came up more powerfully than before. The flash and wind killed off some of Voldemort's followers, but he frowned in defeat and apparated out of the kingdom with his remaining followers back to Earth.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Princess Serena stood there alone on the cold surface of the desolate Moon. There was nothing left, save K'Tanaqui who watched Serena as she looked around. The Crystal floated down, as quiet as it had been prior to this day. She held out a hand and it disappeared and a voice sounded.  
  
"My angel of light, do not be afraid. I have sent the kingdom into a sleep. It will awaken again when it is safe to do so. Everyone will be restored."  
  
"Even you, Mother?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, it is my time now to move on to where ever I am to go. It is your story that is to be written now."  
  
"No! Don't go! I can't do this alone!"  
  
"I'll modify your memories so you won't remember this until you have to. It'll save you some pain and heartache. My uncle-in-law awaits your arrival on Earth at a place called Hogwarts. He will help you fit in and protect you as I could not. Take care, my daughter, for you have been given a hard path to follow."  
  
"Mother!" Serena shouted. Her vision began to grow fuzzy. The last thing she remembered before falling into unconsciousness was a bright light and the Earth looking so near. K'Tanaqui mewed as they began their travel to Earth.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
So, was it good? I thought it was kind of cheesy, but we get to meet Harry Potter in the next chapter! Yay! And in case you were wondering, Albus Dumbledore is Queen Serenity's uncle-in-law. And Serena is about 17 years old. Forgot to put that in. Oh, and it's about October on Earth. Geez, I forgot a lot of things, n'est-ce pas? Oh well, next chapter will not be cheesy and it will get good! Remember to vote on who the pairing should be! (Up there at the beginning if you have not already read it.)  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena begins her life at Hogwarts. ~  
  
~ Hmm, I smell romance. Serena and who else? ~  
  
~ Why is Snape so nice to Serena? ~ 


	2. The Wonderful World of Hogwarts

Title: Far Longer Than Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Nothing in this story is mine! Except for the plot and some new characters like my bestest friend K'Tanaqui! (except I don't own the name)  
  
History: It is now Harry Potter's 7th year of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has risen, but is still in hiding raising power and an army. The Silver Millennium is still alive, but in another parallel dimension, sort of. (very hard to explain, but pretend that it exists on another plane and Voldemort wants to conquer it and bring it to his world, so when Serenity does flee to Earth, she goes to his world; the two worlds collide in a way) Prince Darien does exist, but doesn't play any role in this story.  
  
Summary: In the heart of the Silver Millennium, Voldemort attacks the Moon Kingdom. Forced to flee to Earth, Princess Serenity finds herself in the middle of Hogwarts. Under a disguise as a transfer student from America, she becomes a 7th year student and meets up with the famous Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The power of Voldemort is growing and Serenity must find a way to eliminate him once and for all, with a little help from Harry of course.  
  
Chapter 2: The Wonderful World of Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness surrounded Serena. Her white dress was the only light in the dark. There was no sound save the growling of K'Tanaqui beside her. She glanced around, trying to see if there was anything there.  
  
Serena shook, startled by something. She looked up above her and seemed to listen to something.  
  
"Serena!" the voice called to her in her mind.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena called back. No answer was given. She looked around. A bright light shone at the corner of her vision. She turned towards it. "Is that the way out, K'Tanaqui?"  
  
The light increased its illumination and pulled Serena and the tiger cub towards it. It felt warm, like the sun's rays. Serena softly smiled as it caressed her body. Then, everything blurred together into a mesh of color and she was brought back to reality.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena groaned as she blinked her eyes in the harsh light of the real world.  
  
"London, England in a secret wizard school known as Hogwarts, niece," a tall white haired man beamed down at Serena. She shrieked in surprise and toppled off the silk cot that was floating in mid air.  
  
"What? Who? Where? Why? How?" Serena cried. K'Tanaqui mewed on the floor, staring at her in concern. The room she was in was large and oval. Books of all sorts of colors, sizes and subjects crowded the bookshelf walls. A globe stood by a small oval window. A few chairs and a table congregated around a red plush carpet.  
  
"It's okay, Serena," the man said as he bent down to help Serena up. She looked thoughtfully at him.  
  
"You look vaguely familiar. Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course! I'm your uncle-in-law! Albus Dumbledore is the name."  
  
"Uh, okay. I think I remember you, but weren't you being the Headmaster of something." Serena scratched her head.  
  
"I am the Headmaster of the wizard school, Hogwarts. This is my private office."  
  
:: It smells good. :: K'Tanaqui interrupted in a tiny voice.  
  
"It does smell like old books and musty pages," Serena laughed as she looked around. Dumbledore frowned at her.  
  
"Were you conversing with that cub next to you?" He asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"Do not all people talk to animals?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Dear me, no. It's quite extraordinary, but I think that'll be fine with the other students. And, I felt what happened on the Moon. I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
"The Moon? What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"All I remember is a kingdom and K'Tanaqui and, and a school of some sort that I am to stay at. But I remember my name and all that, but why can't I remember anything else?"  
  
"Your memory has been modified. It'll return in a while, and until then, you shall become a student here."  
  
"Do I have to study figures? I am dreadfully bad at them."  
  
"No, you'll be studying magic. You look to be about 17, so I will put you in with the 7th years. Ah, interesting. You'll be with young Mister Harry Potter."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"The Boy Who Lived. The feast of Halloween is about to start, so why don't we go down to the hall and eat? You'll be put into a house and then settled in."  
  
"Food! That is one thing I love most!"  
  
:: Don't forget me! Do you think they'll have lamb? That's my favorite. :: K'Tanaqui asked pleadingly. Suddenly, Serena didn't want to go to the feast.  
  
"Uncle, I don't think I want to go to the feast tonight. I'm all of a sudden very tired. May I just go to bed?" Serena asked. K'Tanaqui whined at the thought of no food, but didn't cross his mistress. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You have not been sorted, so, you shall sleep in one of the guest bedrooms tonight." He waved his hand in front of one of the walls and it disappeared to become a solid wall and door. Serena opened the door to find a small room with a mirror, bed, and bureau in it. A large window let you see out onto the greenhouse.  
  
"Pretty."  
  
:: I call the bed! :: K'Tanaqui jumped up onto the bed.  
  
"No way! I'm bigger than you!" Serena cried. She jumped onto the bed, too.  
  
"Robes and other items you will need here are in the closet. I shall call upon you tomorrow so you may be sorted." Dumbledore hugged her and walked out of the room.  
  
:: Jump! Jump! :: K'Tanaqui said while he jumped on the bed, up and down.  
  
:: I'm tired, aren't you? :: Serena yawned.  
  
:: Yeah, let's go to bed. Look, the sun went down and the Moon is full. ::  
  
:: It's so relaxing. :: Serena went to the window. It was almost full. Three days and it would shine completely. The Moonlight tickled Serena wherever it touched her. She smiled and stepped into it fully. The light turned her hair silver and her eyes green. She wore her princess dress – long, white dress with gold etchings. Beautiful transparent wings glittered from her back.  
  
:: Serena! :: K'Tanaqui shouted. Serena whirled around. Her image shattered and the normal Serena looked at the tiger cub.  
  
:: What? ::  
  
:: Nothing. ::  
  
:: Sure. :: Serena walked back towards the window and stared at the Moon for a while.  
  
:: It only happens for a moment, but what about on the full Moon? I can't let her out into the Moonlight in front of anyone then or they'll find out who she is and who knows who here are Voldemort's followers. :: K'Tanaqui fell asleep in his thoughtful thoughts. Serena soon joined him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry for the abrupt shortness of this chapter. More of an interlude it is. Well, Serena is going to be paired with . . . DRACO MALFOY! This is going to be fun. (Sorry again if it's cheesy.) But, next chapter will be better.  
  
Chapter Preview:  
  
~ Serena meets the other students. ~  
  
~ Serena gets sorted. ~ (Oh, please tell me which house you would like her in! Review and tell me!) 


End file.
